1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate adjustment apparatus, and more particularly to a glass substrate adjustment apparatus having a pin up device comprising a plurality of joinballs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A substrate is the key component of an LCD monitor. It dictates the cost of the LCD, and plays a decisive role in the yield. The size of the substrate becomes bigger and bigger as LCD manufacturing techniques improve. For a 5th generation LCD, the area of the substrate is 1300 millimeters by 1500 millimeters. The 6th generation LCD substrate has an area of 1500 millimeters by 1850 millimeters. However, the width of the substrate still remains between 0.6 millimeters to 1.1 millimeters, which causes the substrate to be easily broken when the substrate is adjusted by a conventional adjustment apparatus. Therefore, the yield decreases.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the structure of an adjustment apparatus 100 according to the prior art. The adjustment apparatus 100 is a substrate adjustment apparatus of the LCD. Before a substrate 104 proceeds to a next process, the substrate 104 needs to first be adjusted, and then it can moves to the next tool (an inspection tool, a repair tool, etc.) utilized by a robot or a person. As shown in FIG. 1, the adjustment apparatus 100 comprises a roller 102, a transport rail 108, and an adjustment device 106. When the substrate 104 is transferred to the adjustment apparatus 100, the substrate 104 is transferred by a plurality of rollers 102 respectively disposed on the transport rails 108. Then, an adjustment device 106 wedges the substrate 104 to guide the position and direction. When the adjustment apparatus 100 achieves the adjustment of the substrate 104, the steps of produced polyemid, the repair tool, and automatic optical inspection (AOI) can proceed.
As mentioned above, the 5th generation substrates and beyond are bigger and thinner than previous generations, so the substrate is easily broken when a robot or human puts the substrate on the adjustment apparatus directly. Therefore, the yield is decreased. It is important to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art adjustment apparatus.